inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sousha Maestro
Sousha Maestro ( マエストロ, Sousha Maesutoro, lit. Instrumentalist Maestro) is a Keshin. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The Master Conductor, a spirit of wood. Uses four arms to conduct your victory."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tobisuke' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tobisuke' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tobisuke' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shindou Takuto' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Appearance Sousha Maestro has four arms on each side of him; two of them are gloved and their above his head while the other two are connected at the bottom of the upper arms. On it's right side he holds two conductor batons on one of his hands. One is colored in white and other green. He wears a purple tuxedo with a white cloth tucked inside him. In front of the cloth, he has a light blue chain around his neck with a orange spear-like pendant with a green sphere on it. His appearance is based on a conductor with turquoise wavy hair and two hairstyle hand on each of his head and has a purplish aura around it. Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Its first appearance was during the match between Raimon and Kuro no Kishidan after Shindou was aware of the tough situation his team was in. Shindou used it to counter Tsurugi Kyousuke's Kensei Lancelot, clashing two times with him. Before the second clash could occur, the coach of Kuro no Kisidan, Kuroki Zenzou, called the match and Shindou got the ball after Tsurugi missed to get the ball on purpose. Due to being Shindou's first time releasing his keshin, it caused him to become exhausted and collapsed after releasing it. In episode 10, the name was revealed by Shindou Takuto. It was used during the match against Tengawara since the opposing team also had a keshin. He used Harmonics and made a goal against the opponent's team. It was used again during episode 16 by Shindou during the match against Teikoku but it was blocked by the opposing team's Keshin; Ryuukishi Tedis, which broke through Sousha Maestro. It was used again by Shindou during episode 17 and with response, Mikado Haruma used his keshin; Kuroki Tsubasa Raven to block Shindou's keshin but failed, and Sousha Maestro passed through Mikado's keshin. After guiding his team with Kami no Takuto and receiving the ball from Nishiki Ryouma, Shindou used his keshin and keshin hissatsu during the match between Raimon and Hakuren, scoring the third and winning goal for Raimon. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Matsukaze Tenma, Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this keshin was seen in their flashback. Shindou used it again against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. Against Genei Gakuen, he used Harmonics but it was stopped by Lucky Dice. Against Arakumo Gakuen, he again used Harmonics and scored the first point for Raimon. He also used it to create a keshin fusion called Matei Gryphon with Majin Pegasus Arc and Kensei Lancelot. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie Shindou used his keshin several times during the match between Raimon and Zero. The first time he used it, it was easily beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon. Then, Shindou used it with Tenma's keshin and Tsurugi's to try to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their keshin. Shindou also used Harmonics to chain with Death Drop and Majin Pegasus Arc's shoot to make a goal and later created a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone It appeared in episode 6 alongside with Kensei Lancelot, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Shindou failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. In episode 7 and episode 8, Shindou used it again and also tried to get Armed but it failed. In episode 13, Shindou used Sousha Maestro again and tried to get Keshin Armed. He failed and his Keshin was beaten by Youki Kamaitachi's Tsumuji no Yaiba. In episode 14, episode 15 and episode 16, Shindou used his Keshin and tried to fuse with it many times but it failed again. In episode 17, Shindou finally succeeded his Keshin Armed, and scored the second goal for Raimon against Protocol Omega 2.0. It was used again in episode 34 during the match against Perfect Cascade. Shindou used his Keshin Armed to get more power to play against Perfect Cascade, as the Mixi Maxes weren't strong enough. However, after Perfect Cascade switched to their Normal Dive Mode, his Keshin Armed was smashed by their shots. It was used later in the Ragnarok tournament again in episode 42. Shindou tried to stop both of Meia's and Giris' Keshin, Jounetsu no Lovers ♂ and Jounetsu no Lovers ♀, with his Keshin Armed. However, he failed to to so. In episode 49, it was used again as a Keshin Armed and stopped players from The Lagoon from advancing. Gallery Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ.png|Armed. Sousha Maestro in Dark Opening HQ.png|Sousha Maestro in Dark opening. Sousha maestro IE GO game.jpg|Sousha Maestro in the GO game. Sousha Maestro GO game.PNG|Shindou calling Sousha Maestro to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Sousha Maestro Keshin Model.png|Sousha Maestro in the game. Strikers 2013 Maestro.png|Sousha Maestro in the Wii game. IG-02-050.jpg|IG-02-050 IGS-03-022.png|IGS-03-022 IG-04-047.png|IG-04-047 IGS-05-027.png|IGS-05-027 Video Anime Armed Evolution route ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Trivia *The Italian word "maestro" means "conductor" in music, a pun on its user, Shindou Takuto. Category:Wood keshin Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Shoot keshin